Migoto Hana
by Ao Hana
Summary: The average AU story where the Naruto characters are pulled into highschool! In this case, they're separated into two different bands who will be going against each other in the school's Battle Of The Bands at the end of the year! The prize? A record deal
1. Meet The Bands!

Ao Hana here! I just joined though I've had older accounts quite a while ago. This is my debut story on this account so reviews are really loved! Well... Before we start the actual story here I'll have the summary and all the junk like that.

_Here's your basic AU story where your favorite Naruto characters are in Highschool. But they're separated into two different bands and at the end of the school year competing in the schools 'Battle of the Bands' for a prize of a record deal with Konoha Inc. and $10,000! Not after having the usual teenage troubles though._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the songs used by the bands unless stated otherwise, because if I'm feeling specially creative I will type up my own songs. This disclaimer will not be posted in any other chapters, please don't bug me about that._

Just as a note, this will be in no specific persons point of view (PoV) unless it's put in italics above a certain section. Though I won't use a certain persons point of view often, except for here in this first chapter... There will also be scene changes which will be marked by the line thing... Now that all of that is done and over with, now to start with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet The Bands!

_Haruno Sakura's PoV_

Mornings, everybody hates them, including myself. One thing that makes it about ten times worse is the fact that today is the first day of Highschool at Shinobi High. Practically the only good thing is the fact that I'm still with all my friends from Middle School, who are also in the band we put together in 7th grade, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, and Yamanaka Ino. We still need a drummer though, which is troubling. Because no good band doesn't have a drummer.

Eh, I just hope we can find one this year. Enough with my inner monologue though, time to get ready...

Pink shirt, red skirt? Or red shirt, denim skirt? Or maybe I should wear some jeans and a white shirt with red elbow-length sleves? Gah, I hate this! It's horrible picking an outfit on the first day of school.

I think I'll chose the third option, if I want to get a few guys on the first day I shouldn't be overly girly, right?

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Hinata rolled over and pressed the sleep button on her alarm clock before turning it off. Five o' clock, like usual. The point of getting up so early? Having a large breakfast with her family which she entirely despised, though she didn't show it on the outside. That's what you get for being the heir to an enormous fortune.

A normal day, except for the fact that she was now back into the same school as her cousin, who had some sort of grudge on her. This was going to be a horrible year, especially because the band she was in and the band he was in were probably going to be going against each other in the school's annual Battle of the Bands.

She started getting dressed in her usual clothes for the hot summer-like days, a short-sleeved white shirt with khaki pants that went down to the middle of her shins. Afterwards she headed down to breakfast as usual, sitting down in the traditional Japanese style on the right side of the table, right next to her father that was at the head.

After about five minutes, everybody was seated and the maids started bringing out several types of breakfast foods and setting it on the table. Everybody eventually started eating and average breakfast talk ensued.

"So, Hanabi, are you nervous about your first day of fourth grade?" Hinata's father, Hiashi, asked her younger sister.

_Yeah, he always worries about her first. She's not even starting in a new school!_ Hinata thought, doing her best not to roll her pearly eyes.

"No, I'm excited. I'll be better than everyone like always, though. It's annoying, it's like they're not even trying at gym, music, art, and everything else!." Hanabi said, sighing at the end. "I just hope there's some new kid who will make it so everybody doesn't think I'm showing off all the time."

Hinata heard a quiet snickering from further down the table, since practically everybody could hear Hanabi's complaining. None other than her cousin, Neji, was snickering at his youngest cousins ranting.

_This year is going to be horrible.

* * *

_

It was now 7:35 and people were starting to gather on the school grounds, hanging around in their cliques or just randomly standing around if their friends weren't there yet. The second option of the few was what Yamanaka Ino was doing, waiting for Hinata and Sakura, that is. _Those two are always late! Well... Late for being early anyway. How else are we supposed to get our socializing in!_

"I hope you haven't been having an inner monologue for the past five minutes Ino, because it sure looks like you're having one now." Giggling was heard from behind her.

"Oh, very funny, forehead girl." Ino said, turning around quickly to see Sakura with Hinata right behind her. They were both giggling from Sakura's comment until Sakura decided to speak up again.

"Why do you always wear practically the same outfit on the first day of school, Ino. Always a purple mini-skirt and a lavender blouse."

"Oh, come on. You did practically the same thing until this year! What made you have a sudden change in style?" Ino smirked. "Oh well, forget about that for now. Guess what I've heard some of the other girls saying. There's a boy from a family almost as rich as Hinata's coming here, and he's in our grade. You've probably heard of the family name, Uchiha. I think it's his older brother who's running Konoha Inc., Uchiha Itachi, I think it was. Well, his younger brother and the potential heart-throb of the year is coming here."

"Seriously! Well, we'll have to see it to believe it, won't we?" Sakura said, smirking in a 'He's-mine,-no-taking' way.

"Um... Well, I th-think I know who y-you're talking about..." Hinata said, poking her index fingers together nervously, a habit she'd had since around second grade. "He... He's in m-my c-c-cousin's band... J-just auditioned over the s-summer and got in."

"Is he hot?" Both Sakura and Ino said at the exact same time.

"Well... Um... I couldn't really say, since I don't generally have the same opinions as you. But, you could s-s-see for yourselves s-since he's here now..." Hinata pointed over to where a black limo was pulling into the school's driveway. She was immediately dragged by her two friends to try and shove through the crowd of fangirls to get a good look.

The result? Drool, heart-shaped eyes, and yelling. "SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUUUUUUNN! OVER HERE!" With Hinata still being dragged behind them by her wrist Ino and Sakura rushed up to him and started obsessing.

"Geh, let go of my arms, stupid girls." Sasuke started trying to shake them off while still keeping his cool appearance. He noticed Hinata then, though. "Hinata, will you get your friends off me and tell me where your cousin is?"

Hinata blushed and tapped her friends on the shoulders, making them decide to get up and just start blushing and chuckling nervously. "And... Um... Neji is s-s-somewhere around th-the front d-doors of the s-school..."

"Okay, thank you." He walked off only to be attacked by other 'rabid' fangirls.

Just then the bell rung and they all walked into the school, only to be ushered into the auditorium by the teachers. Talk about eardrum-bursting sound, everybody was talking so loud you could hardly hear yourself think. They had to endure that for five minutes, and they could notice other freshmen trying to plug their ears, failing in every way, shape, or form.

A lady who looked about thirty years old walked up onto the auditorium stage, yelling in a voice that was heard over all of the students, "QUIET DOWN!".

Everybody was immediately quieted and started paying close attention. "As many of you know, I'm the principal of this school, Tsunade. I would like to welcome all of the freshmen and new students this year. Now that we're over the boring stuff, since your teachers will most likely tell you the rules, I would like to get to something all of you will be interested in."

"At the end of the year, about a week before school ends, we'll be having a 'Battle of the Bands'. All of the bands who would like to compete from this school may, and they can be made up of whatever grade level. Any bands who are sure they're going to be competing, please have the leader raise their hand now."

Several hands went up into the air, one of the many being Hyuuga Neji's, and Sakura stuck her hand up in the air after a miniature debate with Ino. A smile could be clearly seen on Tsunade's face.

"Okay, and any bands who still need another person to make their band complete, keep your hand raised." Almost all of them went down, though Sakura's hand stayed up. "Okay, the pink haired girl back there. What does your band need."

"Um..." Sakura said, a little quiet at first since everybody was staring in her direction. "Well, we need a drummer for our band."

"Okay, your band may have the auditorium after school today for auditions. Any girls who are interested in being a drummer for this most likely wonderful band report to the auditorium at 3:30PM after school today."

She went through the same thing with the other bands, giving them different dates for doing the tryouts, then started explaining how they could enter. "There are tryouts for the Battle of the Bands too, they will be held approximately a month from now. You will hear announcements about it and see posters up on the walls."

"As you leave this room, there will be two tables by each door. It doesn't matter what table you go to for your schedule, since each table has one copy of each students. You are dismissed, be to your first hour classes (which are also your home rooms) in forty-five minutes." Tsunade walked off stage, disappearing behind the curtain.

Since Sakura and company were near the back, they were able to get to one of the tables first. A black-haired, red-eyed lady was sitting on the chair behind the table. "Names, please?"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Yamanaka Ino"

They were handed their respective schedules and started sharing the information printed on each.

"I'm in room 213 for home room, where are both of you?" Ino asked, trying to peek over her friends shoulders to see what they had. "And, more importantly, I'm locker number 987."

"Just look at our schedules so you don't have to keep bugging us about every hour." Sakura handed over her schedule, and so did Hinata.

"Awesome! We're all together for every class! Wait... What's this note on the bottom. 'Students in the same homeroom will have the same classes in the same hour.' Oh... So that's why. Whatever, lets just hope we aren't stuck with tons of goths or anything like that. My locker isn't anywhere near both of yours, though..."

"You'll get over it, Ino. This is where we turn to go to our lockers, me and Hinata anyway, see you in home room in about twenty minutes?"

"Twenty minutes." Ino nodded and turned to walk the opposite direction towards her locker.

* * *

Eighteen minutes had passed, and Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were right at the door of their homeroom, walking in only to find that they were with practically everybody they knew, except for one rather creepy-looking kid with red hair and apparently too much black eyeliner.

Just then, a rather familiar blonde walked up. "Sakura-chan! I didn't know you were in a band, too, let alone the leader!"

"Well, believe it. And from what you're implying, you're in a band also. Well, for your information, the Migoto Hana are going to kick your band's but all the way to the moon and back!"

"Well, we have more people in our band than yours so obviously we're going to be better. We have Neji and Lee in 10th grade, and then me, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and the red haired kid over there, Gaara, from our grade!" Naruto yelled. "The Shinobi are going to beat your band's asses big time so you won't even want to show your faces in this school again!"

* * *

A/N: Well, in my opinion that chapter was pretty good, or maybe I'm just thinking that because I spent three whole hours typing it without a break... Except for one round of computer pinball.

Don't complain about the band's names. I have been very uncreative this week. But here's what they mean.

Migoto Hana - Beautiful Flowers

The Shinobi - (You should be able to guess what this means, so I'm not going to tell you)

Until next chapter, sayonara minna-san!


	2. Can Teachers Be Any Stranger?

Here's chapter two of my first story on this account! Hopefully everybody will enjoy this chapter, as I know I will enjoy typing it up. Hopefully it won't take three hours like the last chapter...

No answers to reviews this chapter since I haven't even been able to post the first chapter of the story yet. Oh, and since I haven't said this yet, Gaara and his siblings don't have last names in this like in the series, but will be called, 'Sabaku no Gaara', 'Sabaku no Temari', and 'Sabaku no Kankurou'.

* * *

Chapter Two: Can The Teachers Be Any Stranger?

Their argument would have continued had the bell not rung just then. Everybody started scattering into their seats around the room, a few of them being fought over. One of the many being the only seat left next to Sasuke.

"I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, shoving Ino and a few other random girls out of the way.

"No, I am!" Ino yelled shoving everybody else back the other way.

The fight went on for about five minutes, until somebody finally noticed the missing aspect of their classroom. Amazingly, it was Naruto who first noticed this fact. "Hey guys? Where's our teacher?"

That shut everybody up until he started getting replies like, "Yeah, where the hell is he?", "What are we supposed to do without a teacher?", and "If we're stuck with a substitute on the first day I'm going to die, they're always so stupid!".

Right after the last comment a man in jeans and a black turtleneck that went up to the bridge of his nose with a bandana covering his left eye walked in. He was reading a book which the people closer to the front of the room could read the front, which said, "Come, Come Paradice". The man just sat down at his desk and put his feet up on the top of it.

"Hey, if you're our teacher aren't you supposed to tell us our assignment instead of reading dirty books!" Kiba yelled, pointing at the teacher. "And why are you five minutes late!"

"If any of you were smart enough to think of looking there, which I see one student did, the assignment is on the board. And pinkie gets to sit in the desk next to that guy. All of the rest of you pick a seat and read the board. And for the red haired guy who already started the assignment, you get a dollar." Their teacher, which many had already looked to the board and found out his name was Kakashi, threw a paper airplane shaped dollar towards Gaara, making it land on his desk right on top of the book that they were supposed to have gotten and started reading to take a quiz for the next day.

(A/N: That actually did happen to me at the start of this school year, I was the only one working on the first day so I got a dollar from the teacher... I am now mutually hated by everybody in my home room/first hour class.)

Everybody got to work and when Gaara was done (and everybody else was half way done, except for Sasuke who was already finished also), the teacher put a book mark in his book and picked up a piece of paper from his desk. "Now that we only have about five minutes left, we're going to do a 'fun' roll call game. When I call your name, you need to tell us your age, your favorite color, and what middle school you came from. Make sure to stand up for when you speak also."

Everybody groaned, since they would have homework on the first day just because of not looking at the board when they walked in.

"Okay, good. Aburame Shino."

"I'm 14, my favorite color is black, and I'm from Konoha Middle School."

"Akimichi Chouji."

"Hello, I'm Akimichi Chouji and I'm 14 years old. My favorite color is green and I came from Konoha Middle School."

"Enahi Rita."

"I'm Rita, and I absolutely adore the color pink and I came from Konoha Middle School! I'm 14 like all of the others, of course."

"Okay, good. Haruno Sakura."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, currently 14 years old. My favorite colors are pink and red and I came from Konoha Middle School!" She smiled and sat back down to continue admiring Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata, the heir to my family's fortune. I'm 14 years old and my favorite color is lavender. I came from Konoha Middle School also..."

"Jeez, are all of you from Konoha Middle School or something? Whatever... Inuzuka Kiba. And you know you're not allowed to have your dog in school, right?"

"I already know that and I don't care! Hmph... Well, I'm Inuzuka Kiba and 14 years old. My favorite color is either tan or grey, and I'm also from Konoha Middle School, practically all of us in this class are."

"Mikochi Sherubi"

"I'm Sherubi and I was also home schooled until this year, I'm currently 14 years old and my favorite colors are black and red." The girl had shoulder length blonde hair pulled back into a pony-tail with strands of hair hanging beside her face on both sides. She was wearing a red and gold Chinese style shirt with black shin-length pants.

"Nakashi Ayame"

"Heh, I'm Ayame, I'm currently 14 years old and I came from Oto Middle School and my favorite color is... Or I should say favorite colors are black and blue." Everybody stared at her, Oto Middle School and Oto High School were the arch rivals of Konoha Middle School and Konoha High School.

"Nara Shikamaru"

"I'm 14, my favorite color is forest green, and I'm from Konoha Middle School..." Shikamaru yawned and put his head down on his folded arms on his desk and fell asleep.

"Sabaku no Gaara"

"I'm 14, I'm from Suna Middle School, my favorite color is black."

"Takahashi Kayato"

"I'm Kayato, I went to Mizu Middle School and just moved here this summer. It's my 15th birthday in two days, so obviously I'm 14, and my favorite color is white." In fact, her hair was a ghostly white color, it almost looked like it would glow in the dark. Besides her white hair she was dressed all in black with her shirt being long-sleeved and her pants being knee-length shorts.

"Takahashi Satsuya"

"I'm Satsuya and am Kayato's twin, so obviously we'd both go to the same Middle School last year, and obviously I have the same birthday as her also. My favorite color differs though, my favorite color is dark blue." His hair was dark blue, though it had a few blonde highlights near the front. He was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt with brown shorts.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of the head of Konoha Inc. My favorite colors are black and blue. I'm 14 years old and I've been home-schooled since third grade."

"Interesting... Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm 14 years old and came from Konoha Middle School! My favorite colors are orange and blue!"

"Okay, now that that is over with, the bell will ring in about a minute. Start packing up your books and all of that." The bell rung and everybody left quickly, wanting to get to their next class on time so they wouldn't have to face the wrath of the teachers.

* * *

"Okay, girls! Since you have Gym 7th hour you'll be having me as your coach! Just call me Anko-sensei, I hear you calling me anything other than that from even one persons mouth and you'll all be running 100 laps around the track after school! That's a total of 25 miles for those of you who are idiots and can't do math!"

Everybody's back was practically up against the lockers, and they were all sitting stalk straight. _I have a feeling gym is going to be one of my least favorite subjects this year..._ Hinata thought while being squashed between Kayato (who had refused to wear the gym uniform since it wasn't black or white) and a 10th grader who she'd already learned was sort of her cousin's girlfriend, named Tenten.

"Today we will be playing co-ed..." A few of the girls gasped and started gossiping, making Anko cut off in mid-sentence to decide whether to kill them or just yell their brains out. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU EGOTISTICAL BEAUTY QUEENS!"

Crickets could be heard chirping, even though there wasn't even one in the locker room as far as everybody knew, because Anko would have had a fit and squashed it violently if there had been. "Okay, as I was saying. We're going to be playing co-ed dodgeball. If you girls don't win you'll all be staying after school and cleaning the whole locker room from the ceiling to the floor. You can now complain about it, though I won't really be listening. You have two minutes."

Whispers could instantly be heard coming down the line of 10th and 11th grade girls on the right side of Hinata saying, "Leave this to Temari and Tenten, and let the freshmen try too..." The two minutes were up all too quickly, and they were lead out to the gym where the boys already were seeing they were being forced to do sit ups and pushups by their fuzzy-eyebrowed green-wearing gym teacher.

"That it boys! Down, one! Down, two! Down, three!"

"Ahem, Gai... GET YOUR STUDENTS UP SO WE CAN START THE GAME ALREADY!"

"SORRY, BEAUTIFUL ANKO! I WAS JUST MAKING SURE THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH WERE AS BRIGHT AS THEY COULD BE FOR OUR GREAT COMPETITION WHERE THEIR FLAMES WILL BURN WITH PASSION THEY HAVEN'T EVER FELT BEFORE!"

"Shut up, you babbling idiot. Boys on the left half of the gym, girls on the right!" Everybody didn't really have to move since they were already basically on the right side of the gym. Anko and Gai placed the balls on the middle line in the gym and moved off to the sidelines.

"If you get hit even once, come and sit on the bleachers. As soon as I say 'go' run to the middle and get as many balls as you can. Ready, GO!" All of the boys (except for Shikamaru who was leaning against the wall sleeping) started rushing towards the center, while the only girls who were running towards the center were Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kayato, Ayame, Sherubi, Tenten, and Temari.

_Crap! How are eight girls going to be able to stand up to almost thirty boys!_ Temari was thinking when she grabbed two balls from the center of the gym. "Aren't all of you weaklings even going to try! Or do you want to be stuck here after school cleaning the locker room! What's more important to you, perfect nails and hair or having your clothes covered in dirt and cleaning supplies!"

"We can always go out and buy more —" A girl was starting a sentence when she was hit in the face with one of the rubber balls. "AAHHH! You jerk, what are you doing hitting a girl in the face!"

The voice that replied back was the voice of Uchiha Sasuke. "That's the point of this game, idiot." A smirk crossed his face as the girl walked dejectedly towards the sidelines and sat on the bleachers moping.

Only about five minutes afterward the boy team and the girl team were reduced down to almost even numbers, though the boys still had a few more people. All that was left for them were Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Gaara, Satsuya, Rock Lee, and Shino.

All of the girly-girls were now sitting on the bleachers accompanied by Ino who had caught a ball but it fell out of her hands and it counted as a hit. All of the balls were on the girls side, so they had a bit of an advantage and they couldn't be hit while they planned, so they got together in a group and whispered about what they should do to win.

"Okay, wh-what should we d-d-do now?" Hinata stuttered, looking around the circle at the other six girls.

"We have to confuse them, and slowly bring their numbers down. I say we go for Chouji first so we can get him out of the way... Afterwards we can go after Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, then Neji... We'll fit Satsuya in whenever, just try and hit him at some point. " Sherubi said, a smirk crossing her face.

"Okay, good plan..." Tenten said, deep in thought for a moment. "Why did you pick that order, though?"

"She's going from the weakest to the strongest as far as we've seen." Temari said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice.

"Okay, so everybody grab a few balls and bring them up and set them by you so you can fire quickly. How about we have Ayame yell go and then we all start chucking them at Chouji. We'll have to dodge for quite a bit after that, but we can do it..." Kayato said.

"Okay! I'd be glad to do that!" Ayame yelled, earning a few 'shush's from her teammates.

"Okay, so we're ready to do this..." Sakura said, she was now smirking along with all the other girls, since they had come up with a good plan. "Let's start."

They then ran off and started gathering the balls and heading up near the center court line. Once they were all positioned so they could get a good shot at Chouji Ayame yelled as loud as she could, "Ready, and... FIRE! Go!"

Nothing much can compare to the sting of getting hit several times simultaneously by red rubber balls, except for maybe if they weren't rubber and blocks of cement instead... You get the point. Chouji quickly walked out and sat on the bleachers, watching as the boys left started retaliating.

While trying to dodge one of the balls Sakura tripped and twisted her ankle, so she was taken out of the game and sent to the nurses office. The numbers of people on the teams were uneven again, though everybody on the girls side had optimism and thought they were going to win, even the girly-girls had started cheering a bit.

They had almost all the balls again, so they started chucking them at Naruto after the boys didn't even have enough for each member of their team. Naruto didn't get out as quickly as Chouji because he wasn't as big of a target, but he did get hit in the leg and was sent to the bleachers complaining about how it was a 'cheap shot'.

"Come on! You boys can't even do better than this!" Kayato yelled while dodging several of the shots aimed at her or Tenten (who was standing about five feet behind her).

"Just shut up, you know I've always been better than you at everything, Kayato!" Satsuya yelled, he quickly dodged a ball thrown at him by his twin sister and stood up straight, smirking. Little did he know that from the opposite side of the gym a ball had been thrown at him by Temari, nailing him right in the side of his leg making him fall embarrassingly onto his face, giving him a bloody nose.

All the girls in the bleachers started laughing, most of the boys did too. He just walked to the bleachers and pulled a dark blue handkerchief out of the pocket of his gym shorts and started trying to stop the bleeding.

Now, I could bore you with all the details of how all of the boys and girls got out until there were only two left, one on each side. Just to make it simple, there weren't any more injuries except for bruises where the balls hit them, and nobody started crying.

The two that were left were none other than Neji and Tenten. "This is going to be hilarious..." Temari (who was one of Tenten's friends) said, snickering. "Those two are overly competitive when they're near each other, you should've seen them at the video game tournament they went to last year..."

"You know you can't beat me, Tenten." Neji said cooly, smirking the whole time.

"Then why did I beat you last year at the video game tournament, Neji-_chan_." Tenten was smirking also.

"My hands were sweaty, and besides that, what does video games have to do with dodgeball?"

"Just the fact that I beat you there like I'm about to do now."

"CAN YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Anko yelled from the sideline, the people who were on the bleachers near her scooted away, and Gai did too, since he had been standing right next to her.

Tenten shrugged and chucked the ball at Neji, missing his right shoulder by a fraction of an inch, and Neji threw the ball that he was holding at her right after dodging her attack. Tenten literally jumped over the ball that was heading towards her knees, making it miss and slam into the mats that were stacked up near the wall. Cheers came from the girls side of the bleachers.

Then, simultaneously, each of them picked up a ball and chucked it at the other, only for it to hit the other's ball and make them bounce back and hit the thrower right in the face. Several people in the 'audience' sweatdropped. "Um... Well... I guess it's a tie." Anko said, sweatdropping herself.

Everybody just sat there for a minute while both Tenten and Neji were knocked out cold on the gym floor. Eventually Gai decided it was his duty to speak. "SO! WHO WILL BE TAKING THESE TWO UNCONSCIOUS YOUTHFUL SPIRITS TO THE NURSES OFFICE?"

Lee immediately offered to help with Neji, dragging Naruto down with him to help carry him. Temari also got pulled down by Anko along with Hinata for carrying Tenten to the nurses office. Everybody still kept sitting there, until the bell rang and they all dashed into the locker rooms, a few of them screaming about how they were going to miss the bus.

And so, that's how their first day ended... Though there still was the band tryouts that afternoon 30 minutes after the end-of-the-day bell rang...

* * *

So... That was the second chapter. The whole Neji-Tenten thing at the end where they tied... I couldn't think of a way to make one person win, so that's what happened...

Eh, until next chapter, sayonara minna-san.


	3. Band Tryouts and Sports Teams!

I actually have a review to answer this time. But if you looked at the context clues closely, it says **a** review. I only got 1! Were are all you reviewers!

**xo Concrete Angel ox -** I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! And thanks for being the first reviewer and the first person to add the story to their favorites! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it too.

There's an extra disclaimer this chapter because of a song...

Disclamier: I do not own the song that a certain character sings in this chapter, 'Don't Break Me Down' by The Donnas. I was just listening to that song so I decided to use it for her tryout. You might hear/read that song later on, so I suggest that you look it up on Yahoo Music.

So... Just start reading the actual chapter...

* * *

Chapter 3: Band Tryouts and Sports Teams!

Thirty minutes later, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were sitting in the front row seats of the auditorium with a table sat in front of them to take notes on each persons performances. On the impromptu they'd hung up on the walls of the schools said that any people who could play guitar, drums, keyboard, or sing well was welcomed, so they were ready for the worst, and hopefully the best.

There were about fifty girls (and a few strange looking boys) sitting in the back row of the auditorium chattering loudly, waiting for their turn to audition. All three of them decided it was time to start, and Ino stood up, turned around, and shouted. "All of you wanna-bes shut your traps! Whoever's in seat number 1 get your butt up on the stage and see if you're good material to be in this band!" That shut everybody up and a rather shy looking girl stepped up onto the stage.

"Ano... I... will be... ano... singing a s-song..." The girl said.

Instantly Sakura called out. "Just get off the stage, if you're going to stutter and say 'ano' that much it probably wouldn't work out in front of a large crowd." The girl nodded and walked off the stage.

A semi-familiar face walked up onto the stage, Nakashi Ayame was up there holding her own guitar case. "Well, I can sing and play guitar quite well, so I'll be demonstrating both, is that okay?" The judges nodded. "Okay." She opened up her guitar case to pull out a regular guitar (not electric or anything like that) and decided she should just start to sing...

"_Don't break me,  
__Don't break me down._

_Can't you see,  
__My hands on the ground._

_I don't remember my name,  
__And I swear, it won't be the same._

_Did you steal it,  
__Can you feel it,  
_'_Cause I'm starting to feel it now,  
__So don't break me down._"

She stopped singing and sat her guitar in the case, closing it and picking it up. "That was only part of the song... I hope that's okay..." She bowed rather quickly and ran off the stage and out of the auditorium doors.

They went through several other auditions, several of the people being semi-familiar ones like Ayame had been. All of them being Tenten, Temari, Sherubi, and Kayato. After everybody had left, the three original band members discussed who should be allowed in.

"I think Kayato was a decent drum player, but I can't decide between her and Tenten..." Sakura said, pulling the notes that she had gathered from both of their performances and looking them over.

"I know Sherubi and Ayame were good singers, so we'll have them be main singers along with us, Sakura. We can each take turns singing lead parts in songs since we all play all types of guitar... Since once you know one it's easy to learn the others and such..." Ino said, also looking over the notes.

"T-temari-san was good with all those effects, though we d-didn't really ask for effect people, it c-could really h-h-help out... And once y-you two decide between K-kayato-san and Tenten-san the other c-could help Temari-san with th-the lights..." Hinata said, pointing something that wasn't that obvious out.

"Okay, how about this..." Sakura was scribbling something down on a spare piece of notebook paper and passed it to the other end of the table, between Ino and Hinata.

Migoto Hana  
Drummer: Tenten  
Guitarists/Singers: Sakura, Ino, Sherubi, Ayame  
Keyboardist: Hinata  
Lights&Effects: Temari, Kayato

Both of the other girls nodded, as they walked outside of the auditorium to find most of the people who had auditioned (the ones who hadn't been told to get offstage before they finished) waiting. Picking the new band members out of the crowd, they walked back into the auditorium.

"All of you are going to be in the band, and the only person doing something they didn't demonstrate is Kayato, since she'll be doing lights and effects with you, Temari." Sakura said, explaining everything in one breath.

"S-sorry about t-th-that Kayato-san..." Hinata said quietly from beside Sakura, though it wasn't really necessary since Kayato looked more pleased than unhappy.

"We have practice every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from seven to nine in the afternoon, so it won't interfere with any of the school's sports practices, and both of the weekend days from noon to five in the afternoon. Got it?" Ino said, smiling afterwards.

"Eh... Okay!" Ayame practically yelled, apparently overjoyed that she'd actually gotten in.

So, that's how the band was formed...

* * *

No highschool would be complete without sports tryouts, or without any sports teams for that  
matter. But before you can have the tryouts, you have to have the signing up for sports tryouts... That is where we find the eight band members of Migoto Hana one week after the tryouts, being stuck in a crowd trying to sign up for the tryouts...

"Get out of the way pip-squeaks!" Temari yelled at everybody as she tried to shove through the crowd. It was a correct statement, since she was at least half a head taller than anybody there. At least they knew they'd never lose her in a crowd.

"T-temari-chan... You shouldn't b-be so r-r-rude..." Hinata said, directly behind Temari since she was the shortest out of the bunch. The whole group had gotten less formal, so they mostly addressed each other as whatever-their-name-was-chan.

"Get over it, Hinata-chan, this is the only way we'd be able to get through before lunch was over." Tenten patted Hinata on the shoulder, making the younger girl jump. After about another minute the group of eight had gotten all the way to the bulletin board where the sign up sheets were. They took turns signing up and sat at the table that they'd since then claimed (well, Temari had told everybody that they claimed it so they stayed away) that table as their band's.

They each had sat down at their usual spots, which went a little like this...

Temari - Hinata  
Sakura -Kayato  
Ino - Ayame  
Tenten - Sherubi

They changed around every once and a while, though that's basically where they sat.

As was being said, once they sat down at their usual spots, Sakura decided to ask the question that was on (almost) everybody's minds. "So, what did everybody sign up for?"

"I think we all signed up for volley ball, except for Hinata..." Ino said, not trying to make her friend feel bad, though it looked like it had.

"Besides volley ball I signed up for basketball and drill team. And track and field which I think we ALL signed up for." Temari said, afterwards explaining that drill team was the dance team, who often did the halftime shows for the football games.

"I got swimming, basketball, volleyball, cheerleading, drill team, and track and field." Tenten counted off on her fingers.

"Jeez, Tenten! That only leaves out the boy's football and soccer teams!" Ino said, laughing.

"Uh... I think I signed up for football and soccer too..." Tenten blushed as she said that, nervously scratching the back of her head as she received stares from the rest of the group.

"Show off." Ino poked her in left arm "Well, I'm only signed up for track and field and volleyball. No need to waste my time doing so many sports."

"I... I'm just doing track and field and swimming." Hinata said, in between bites of her slice of pizza.

"I signed up for everything except for the football team, I've never been able to play that well." Kayato said, not bothering to list all the sports she was in.

"Volleyball, track and field, and basketball... This is going to be a fun year!" Ayame smiled a smile that could even rival Naruto's.

"Just cheerleading, volleyball, and track and field." Sakura said, taking a french fry and sticking it in her mouth. "I don't want to overload myself..."

"I signed up for volleyball, track and field, and soccer. None of the other sports seemed too interesting." Sherubi said, followed by a shrug.

"Okay, so... Tryouts start next Monday, right? And there are several tryouts on each day... Tenten, you're going to have a hard time going to all of them." Temari said, chuckling. "I can't wait until next week for another reason, my 17th birthday! It's on next Monday, too."

"Awesome." Was the generic response from everybody. They apparently had decided to start actually eating their lunch since there was only a total of three minutes left.

"Oh, come on guys! Aren't you even going to ask about my birthday party? You're all invited to come to my house for a sleep over next Monday, and we can just head to school together. Don't be scared by my brothers, though. They're both freaks." A huge grin was spread across Temari's face, as was on practically everybody else.

"... I never had a party for my birthday... My brother did though." Kayato was stared at by everybody, eventually Temari smiled even more (if that was possible) and said that they could celebrate her birthday at the sleep over also.

The last two days of the week were extremely uneventful, and everybody went on with their normal lives... Except for Naruto who got the flu and wasn't able to see anybody for the last two days or the weekend, but that's a complete other story that won't be bothered to tell.

* * *

Done with chapter #3! Horray! I hope I get more reviews for this chapter, I want at least 3 before I post the next one, though I'll post it anyway within two days even if I don't get that many.

Until next chapter, sayonara!


	4. Soccer Tryouts

Whee! Two reviews to answer this time!

**xo Concrete Angel ox -** I changed it, reviews from offline people or non-members are now accepted, so hopefully I'll get some more! And yes, Tenten WILL have her hands full this chapter. Enjoy! (I'm already on Chapter 4! Wow...)

**Rayie** - I'm glad you like it so much, now you _can_ read more!

**Kawaii-Hisui - **I'm glad you're enjoying this so much. This is also good to type while eating ramen. (I've went through one bowl each chapter, lol). And, I actually don't plan this at all, I just type... and type some more... And, yeah... You get the point of that. And don't worry about the review for chapter 3, here's your update.

Now that that is over and done with, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Monday Sports Tryouts and the Begining of a Strange Sleepover!

It was the next Monday and all the girls were changing back into their original clothes after 7th hour gym class. The whole locker room was abuzz with who was trying out for what and whether their tryouts were that day.

And with the band, the girls were busy talking about that and what they were going to do that night at Temari's sleep over birthday party. The usual had came up, Truth or Dare and prank calls, and a certain someone (-cough-Ino-cough-) had suggested calling the boys and having them come over and spend the night with Temari's brothers. They did have a big house, after all, despite the fact that their parents didn't live with them.

"Yeah, let's do that. We could probably play spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven with the boys there!" Sakura said, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "Um... So... Does anybody know which sports tryouts are today?"

"Soccer and track and field. Soccer is at 3:30 after school and track and field is at 5 which is approximately right after the soccer tryouts will be over." Kayato said, slipping on her flip-flops, being the first person done changing.

She was stared at for a little bit before getting an "Okay..." from the rest of the group. Hinata decided to continue the first sentence fragment. "S-so... What t-t-time will the t-track and f-field tryouts end?"

"About 6, they're a lot quicker." Tenten said, also being done by then. Everybody nodded, and after another half minute or so everybody was ready to leave for their lockers, thankfully, the bell just rung and they were able to leave quickly.

* * *

Everybody met back up at the soccer field, Kayato and Tenten had changed into temporary soccer uniforms for the tryouts and were getting strange stares from the boys that were there and also trying out. The soccer coach yelled for everybody trying out to line up and for the other people to go to the stands.

They got even more strange stares as they got into the line. The coach introduced himself. "Hey, everybody. I'm Coach Hayate, and will be coaching the soccer and track and field teams this year, which is why the tryouts are on the same day. As many of you have noticed, we have two girls trying out for the soccer team this year, try not to treat them much differently than you would another of the boys trying out. Got it? Good, first two people in line, come up here and one of you be the goalie, and one of you try to score. Switch after one kick." He blew his whistle and the first two people trying out walked up.

They just happened to be Inuzuka Kiba and Takahashi Satsuya. "You're going down, dark blue-haired freak!" Kiba said, he was the first one kicking.

Satsuya just sighed and shook his head, little did they all know he'd been playing soccer competitively since he was five years old. Kiba had started dribbling the ball closer to the goal and kicked it as hard as he could (which was pretty hard). It was still blocked, though...

_How the heck did he block that! Peh, I'll still make the team._ Kiba thought as he switched spots with Satsuya, and ended up not being able to block the ball.

Since Tenten and Kayato were at the very end of the line they had to go last. Most of the boys were snickering and whispering that there was no way they were going to make the team. Eventually a few of the dumber boys who were trying out that were in 7th hour gym realized that they recognized the two girls. (Of course, Neji and Shikamaru, who were also trying out for some strange reason, had realized it right away but didn't feel like saying it. And Satsuya had realized it since Kayato was his twin.)

"Hey, those two girls are from our gym class, Naruto!" Kiba said, poking Naruto since he was sort of dozing off. _Maybe he's taken lessons from Shikamaru on how to sleep standing up..._

"Huh, awah?" Naruto blinked a few times then started looking at the two girls who were trying out. "Oh! I recognize them! They're in our gym class, right?"

"I just said that." Kiba sweatdropped anime style.

Kayato and Tenten had just finished trying out, and Hayate was still writing down stuff on a clipboard that he had brought. After finishing writing he called out, "Anybody who is trying out for track and field please head down to the track now and stretch or anything you're going to do before the actual trying out! I will be down there in about ten minutes!"

Several people who were sitting in the stands stood up to meet with their friends and head down to the track. Both of the girls received high-fives from the others and they walked down to the track, chattering about what they were going to do that night once the boys came over (they'd already gotten Naruto and Kiba to agree to coming and of course they were going to force most of the others to come).

All of the girls had reached the track and started stretching, talking about what they were going to try out for on the track and field team. Or they had already talked about it and here is what they'd gotten...

Track Tryouts

Distance: Tenten, Temari, Kayato, Sakura

Sprints: Ino, Hinata, Sherubi, Ayame

Field Events: Everybody

(A/N: I hope I won't be killed for this, but I'm going to skip the describing of this tryout, and one tryout per day on the days where there are two. You all try writing a story while your little brother and his friend keep yelling right next to you and are playing Super Smash Bro's Melee, SSBM to them. Gomen yo, minna-san.)

* * *

It was about six o' clock when the girls reached Temari's house with all of the stuff for the sleep over. All of the boys that they all knew were there with their junk, too, (most of them having been lied to by Naruto or Kiba to make them end up coming.)

They walked in and randomly started laying their sleeping bags out in the living room without anybody telling them too first. Naruto was the first one to actually call out a certain something that was on most peoples minds. "Gaara! How the hell do you have all this expensive stuff!" The statement was true, there was a big screen plasma television on the wall, a large stereo system with about 100 cd's in the stands around it in one corner, and about 5 different video game systems that could be hooked up to the television.

"Naruto, have you ever wondered why there parents are never around?" Sakura said, hoping that he would actually get the clue and realize why their parents were always gone which would explain why they had all the expensive stuff.

"No, why?"

Practically everybody had a sweatdrop just then. Temari finally decided to explain. "Our parents are some of the ambassadors for Konoha Inc. so they have to travel a lot, and they get paid a lot for traveling so much. Do you get it now?"

"Sort of."

Cue all of the exasperated sighs, everybody was quietly setting up their stuff still. All the people who were done were just sitting on top of their sleeping bags waiting for what they were going to do next. Five more minutes and everybody was done (Shikamaru had a problem with his pant leg getting caught in his sleeping bag zipper.)

"So... What are we going to do first?" Chouji said, being the first person who actually decided to mention the question.

"Spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, truth or dare, or we could do random competitions, boys vs. girls. Or if anybody else has some ideas..." Ino said, sitting on top of her pink sleeping bag.

"I say we play Truth or Dare!" Naruto and Kiba yelled at practically the same time. Nods could be seen around the room, so they pulled their sleeping bags around so it resembled a circle of sorts, and tried deciding who went first. It was a fight between Naruto, Kiba, and Ino.

Finally (after five minutes) Temari decided to butt into the conversation. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SO I'M GOING FIRST!" Uncomfortable silence followed. She cleared her throat and continued. "So... Shikamaru. Truth or dare?"

"This is so troublesome... Truth." Shikamaru was laying down in his forest green colored sleeping bag. Apparently trying to get in his third afternoon nap.

"Just because of lack of better inspiration, what's the lowest grade you've ever gotten, when was it, what was it about, and why?"

A sigh came from inside of Shikamaru's sleeping bag as he slipped further inside of it. "I got a zero on a 500 point History test in seventh grade about Buddhism and Hinduism because I slept through it. Happy?"

"Yes. Now you ask somebody."

"Sasuke, truth or dare." His voice was muffled from inside of the sleeping bag, though still understandable.

"Dare." Sticking to his arrogant self, Sasuke picked dare.

"I dare you to french kiss Sakura."

"Alternate dares?" Sakura was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"You could french Naruto's foot instead."

Sasuke had practically went blue, or pale... Or pale blue, and sort of green. Let's just say multi-colored. Though, eventually, he decided to do the first one. Who would want to french kiss anybody's foot, anyway?

Since I'm not going into incredible detail at this part, I'll just say what everybody else was doing at the time. Ino was fuming at the fact that it wasn't her getting french kissed, Shikamaru had fallen asleep inside of his sleeping bag, several of the boys and a few of the girls were laughing at Sasuke, and the others just sat there quietly.

So, about ten seconds later Sasuke pulled away coughing and acting like he was going to barf (how immature) and Sakura was blushing like crazy and smiling like a freak. So after the blushing/coughing was over there were several complaints about how Sasuke should just pick another person already.

Since he obviously wasn't picking anybody any time soon, everybody decided to eat. That was where more arguments began...

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update, everybody! I was just being extra lazy and only hanging out on Gaia Online. I'll try to update at least once every week, though. And I'm going to start up some other stories, and the next new one will be up before the next chapter of this, so be looking out for it!

Until next time, your ever-lazy authoress, Ao Hana.


	5. More Sleepover Fun! Or Not

I'm back again with the next chapter of Migoto Hana! Hopefully you'll all enjoy this as much as the other chapters. I'm going to start typing in when I started the chapter and when I finished typing it, so you can tell if I was procrastinating on starting it or being really lazy.

**Begun:** 10/22/05 3:26PM

**Finished:** 10/23/05 5:50PM

And now for answers to reviews! (Though there wasn't many...)

_xo Concrete Angel ox - First off, thanks for being a faithful reviewer. Hah, whenever I get the first email about a review I think; 'Oh, that must be Concrete Angel...', and it usually is. And to actually answer the review... The frenching Naruto's foot thing just randomly popped up after I remembered playing truth or dare on my trampoline once with a few friends (all boys --) and one dared the other to kiss the third guy's foot. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_lexy499 - I'm glad you're enjoying this! I hope you like this chapter too!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Seven Minutes In Heaven!

"I say we order some ramen! Ichiraku delivers now!" Naruto said, after running into the kitchen and picking up the cordless phone.

"No! We're getting pizza!" Temari grabbed the phone from Naruto and used his head as an arm rest.

"SUSHI!" Lee yelled, grabbing the phone from Temari and standing on the kitchen counter.

"No! I want Chinese!" Tenten yelled, also having climbed up on the counter and grabbing the phone from Lee.

That was when they all heard a certain red-head's voice, turning to look at him they saw he was speaking into a cell phone. "I would like to order one large pizza of every kind for 12836 Aoi Drive." There was a pause. "Okay." He pressed the off button on the cell phone and walked through the crowd of everybody else who were grabbing for the phone, saying. "The pizza will be here in thirty minutes." Afterwards walking into the living room.

Everybody was like; "..."

Eventually Sakura decided to speak. "So, how about we play seven minutes in heaven now? I think I saw a coat closet coming off of the living room." They silently agreed and not-so-silently ran into the living room, sitting on their sleeping bags again while Gaara was sitting on the couch.

Temari randomly pulled out two top hats and wrote peoples names (all of the girls names) on a piece of paper, tore them up, and stuck them into a hat. "Neji, you're picking first." She pushed the hat towards him and he sighed, drawing out a piece of paper and showing it to everybody.

Once again everybody was quiet, but inside, Tenten was like; "HELL YEAH! Neji!"

She acted like she was reluctant to be shoved into the (rather large) coat closet, and Neji had to literally be dragged there. They were both shoved inside and the door was slammed in their faces, both of them heard the chair being shoved against the door nob so they couldn't open the door.

"Your time's started!" Ino yelled from outside of the closet.

Followed by silence, of course. They just stood there, on opposite sides of the coat closet.

"Um..." Tenten said, rocking from her heels to her toes since she really had nothing better to do, though she was rather intimidated, because it looked like Neji was staring at her, though you never really could tell because of how he would sometimes randomly just start daydreaming about who-knows-what.

"'Um...' what?" He said, sitting down in a corner he found where there weren't shoes stacked in it. Tenten just decided to not say anything and sat in the opposite corner of the closet.

And that's how they sat for the next five minutes, when they heard Sakura call, "One minute left, you guys! What are you doing! It's so quiet in there Lee thinks you guys died!" In the background they could both hear Lee sobbing, and both of them sighed at their friend's stupidity.

The last minute passed and the door opened, both of them stood up, and walked out of the closet. Randomly, or it at least seemed that way, Neji just leaned over and kissed Tenten on the cheek, causing her to blush madly, freeze, and a few seconds later run out of the room, leaving a smirking Neji behind.

A few of the people around were giggling or smirking, though Neji glared at all of them with a look that said, 'tell-anybody-about-this-and-I'll-kill-you'. They all shut up, and Temari stuck the hat right in Shikamaru's face (since they had woke him up and dragged him over).

"Hurry up, lazy-ass." Temari said, scowling.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru said, as Temari literally grabbed his wrist and stuck his hand into the hat. After about ten seconds of his hand just sitting in the hat he decided to pick a slip of paper out of it. "I'm doomed to a horrible and painful death..."

He dropped the slip of paper on the floor and just walked into the closet so nobody would have the pleasure of seeing him being dragged there by his strange pony-tail by the girl who he was stuck with for seven minutes in a closet.

Everybody else looked at the slip of the paper on the ground and either started giggling, smirking, or snickering. "Temari, I think you get a new boyfriend for your birthday present." Ino said, poking her shoulder.

Temari didn't say anything while walking into the closet, but Shikamaru said, "Just close the door already so we can get this troublesome ordeal over with..."

So, they shut the door, and Naruto said the time had started. Afterwards they heard very loud bangs and bumps in the closet. Everybody was like; O.O

"I think Temari is raping him..." Sasuke stated, and several people were thinking that too by the amount of noise coming out of the closet. The noises didn't stop for the whole time.

"F-f-five... F-four... T-th-three... T-two... One..." Hinata counted down, watching the stop watch she was holding for the seven minute mark. "O-okay. You can l-l-let them out now."

Naruto opened the door just in time for them to see Temari kick an already beaten up Shikamaru in the stomach with her high-heels, afterwards noticing the door was open and dragging Shikamaru out of the closet by his hair (which the had came out of the pony-tail at some point). "That's what he gets for picking me out of that retarded hat." She dropped him on his sleeping bag and gave him one more kick in the side just for effect.

"I t-think you k-k-killed him, T-temari-chan." Hinata said, looking in horror at a bruised and beaten, black and blue Shikamaru. He truly looked dead, you could hardly even recognize him any more (though his hair actually being down helped).

"Why should I care?" Temari snapped, grabbing the hat and sticking the piece of paper with her name on it back into the hat and sticking it in Gaara's face that time. "Draw."

He just sighed and stuck his hand into the hat, drawing out a piece of paper and setting it down on the couch before just walking into the closet, though on the way Temari (who had already seen the slip of paper) whispered in his ear, "She'd probably make a good girlfriend for you, Gaara_-kun_."

Ino who had gotten over there by now called out, "Hey, Kayato! I hope you don't mind having a boyfriend even though we all know you're set against having one!"

Said girl just sighed and walked into the closet saying under her breath, "Damn...".

And so, the door was closed, and they were stuck in there. Insults started flying.

"Make-up boy."

"Freak."

"Sadistic idiot."

"Retard."

"Bastard."

"You shouldn't be talking." Gaara said, a smirk crossing his face.

Kayato tried kicking him, though he caught her foot and flipped her over backwards, though she landed on her feet, she fell forward and onto Gaara, causing them both to fall onto the floor in an awkward position, and kissing. She quickly rolled away, coughing.

"God, don't you ever brush your teeth!" Kayato screamed, holding her throat like she was choking.

"What if I don't?"

"Scrawny wimp." It was in fact true, since she was about two inches taller than him. Kayato was scowling by now, hating him with every cell in her body.

"Back to insults again?" Gaara could tell she was getting angry, and wanted to see how far he could push her before she kicked the door out and went on a warpath.

Outside of the closet everybody was pressing their ears against the door to hear, even Hinata was, and she was supposed to be watching the watch, though just so the readers know, they had four and a half minutes left.

"Don't look at me with that face, last time I got that it was one of the older guys at our school and afterwards he tried hitting on me." Kayato said, really getting ticked off and wanting to kick Gaara until he was dead and bleeding on the floor, and then kick the idiot some more.

"Oh, come on. Don't you want to have some _fun_?"

It was silent in there for the next couple few minutes, though when there was about fifteen seconds left they heard a thud, those fifteen seconds passed and they opened the door to see Gaara kissing Kayato with Kayato constantly trying to pull away though he'd just kiss her again.

Eventually some random person decided to go, "Ahem..." and Gaara looked up, seeing all the people standing there watching them, he instantly stood up and just walked out of the closet, out of the living room, and they heard him walk up the stairs and walk around upstairs.

Kayato eventually stood up and brushed herself off as if she was covered in dirt while saying, "Freaking rapist." She walked over and sat on the couch still looking freaked out and a bit paranoid.

"Um... Okay... Well, Naruto, you next." Temari held the hat out a little less enthusiastically after seeing what Gaara would/could do.

Naruto still looked as enthusiastic as ever as he drew a piece of paper out of the hat. "Oh, I got Hinata-chan!" He smiled and practically skipped to the closet, while Hinata was just standing there blushing.

Hinata was pushed into the closet by the rest of the girls, since she was just standing there doing nothing except for blushing. They closed the door.

"Hinata? Are you okay? You look really scared." Naruto said, looking at Hinata with concern.

"I... I'm okay, N-naruto-kun." She replied, though she knew if he got much closer she would faint. They both just stood there, until Hinata eventually decided to speak up after about two minutes. "Um... N-n-naruto-kun?"

"What, Hinata-chan?"

"I..."

Everybody outside of the closet were practically jamming their ears against the door, was Hinata really going to confess her feelings to Naruto? This would be worthy of the school newspaper (which Lee happened to work for).

"I... Um..."

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, being oblivious as always.

"Iloveyou!" She said, too quickly to be understood, which just made it harder for her.

"What did you say?"

She took a deep breath before saying her next sentence. "I... L-l-love... Y-you..." Afterwards she fainted, it was a good thing that the seven minutes was finally up, Hinata was taken out of the closet and was put on the couch.

"So... Since we have three people missing I say we stop this game, anyway, the pizza is here." Chouji said, pointing out the window at a car just pulling into the driveway with a sign on the top of it that had a pizza on it. About half a minute later the doorbell rung, and Temari had pulled a stuffed wallet out of some hidden place and was walking to the door.

They opened the door and saw the pizza boy struggling to hold several pizzas. "Everybody take one and set it on the counter in the kitchen! Eat some right now and you don't get any once the rest of us start eating!" Temari said, everybody started following her orders and taking the pizzas to the kitchen.

"That would be $123.95..." The pizza boy said, you could just tell how exhausted he was just from his voice and the way he was leaning on the railway for the stairs that led up to the front door.

"Keep the change..." Temari said as she handed him a one hundred dollar bill and a fifty, afterwards slamming the door in his surprised face. She walked into the kitchen to find that Tenten had come back, though she was keeping as much distance away from Neji as possible and whenever she looked at him she would blush.

Kayato was being sort of paranoid and watching the stairs, making sure Gaara wasn't coming down the stairs...

Hinata was the only one who wasn't affected in a bad way out of those three girls, she was smiling and standing next to Naruto, who was also smiling. "Okay! Ladies first, so all you boys just go and sit out in the living room until all of us have our food! When you boys get to come up somebody get Shikamaru a plate because he should at least be conscious by now."

All of the boys were pushed into the living room by the girls, (except for Naruto, Hinata just waved to him and he walked away on his own.), and they started talking. "Should we take it out there and make it a free-for-all?" Sakura said, thinking that it would be fun to fight for the pizza.

"I say we eat all of it, despite my diet, and give them no pizza at all." Ino was smirking as she said her suggestion. They eventually decided to have a vote in between whether to stick with the old plan or which of the two new ones.

Temari was the person counting the votes. "Who wants to stick with the old plan?" Only Hinata raised her hands, since both of the others were bad in one way or another.

"What about Sakura's plan?" She asked next, Sakura raised her hand along with three other of the girls.

"Ino's plan?" Ino, Temari, and the other remaining girl raised their hands. Temari sighed as she announced the obvious results. "Okay, so we're going to have the pizza free-for-all. Shikamaru automatically get's two pieces since he can't really fight right now. Everybody grab a couple of boxes of pizza and bring them to the living room."

So, they all walked out into the living room and watched the boys drool over the pieces of pizza, and Gaara was back out there, and Shikamaru had managed sitting up. Sherubi announced the plan, since Temari had already done enough talking that night. "Okay! We're going to have a Pizza Free-For-All! Us girls will set the pizzas in the middle of the room, all of us have to start with at least one part of your body touching the wall, when Shikamaru says 'Go!' since he can't really fight like the rest of us we all run towards the center and try and eat as many pieces of pizza as you can before everybody else! Shikamaru automatically gets two pieces of pizza since he's not going to be in the fight."

A few of the boys cheered since this would be about ten times more fun than just eating what the girls left for them, a few of them were very unhappy, though. So, the pizzas were set in the middle of the room on the floor (still in the boxes of course) and everybody was at the wall, a few of the more balanced people having one foot on the wall with the other on the ground, ready to run, all of the other people just had a finger on the wall or a whole hand.

"Re-y, 'et, GO!" Shikamaru said, already eating his two pieces of pizza (one cheese, and one pepperoni. Basically it was the strongest people getting the pizza with the other people eventually getting through for one or two pieces of pizza. These were the ending results (counted in number of pieces gotten)...

Akimichi Chouji - 3 (he wanted more)

Haruno Sakura - 1 (she was to busy trying to hug Sasuke amidst the fighting)

Hyuuga Hinata - 4 (she got one piece on her own and Temari got her the others)

Hyuuga Neji - 2 (would've eaten more if he wanted to)

Kankurou - 5 (was pushed out of the way by Temari and Gaara early on)

Mikochi Sherubi - 3 (it was right at the start, afterwards she was shoved out of the way by Neji)

Nakashi Ayame - 2 (she gave one of her pieces to Ino)

Nara Shikamaru - 2 (he got them to start with)

Gaara - 6 (he was one of the strongest ones there despite the fact that he was short)

Rock Lee - 3 (didn't want to spoil his springtime of youth as he explained afterwards)

Takahashi Kayato - 5 (a slow eater, but she was one of the strongest people)

Takahashi Satsuya - 3 (he got pushed out of the way by Kayato quickly)

Temari - 3 (would've had 6 if she didn't give 3 to Hinata)

Tenten - 5 (wasn't afraid to kick a boy or two in the face)

Uchiha Sasuke - 4 (another slow eater, and he didn't really care about anything except for shoving people out of the way)

Uzumaki Naruto - 10 (fast eater, and he was able to reach around everybody)

Yamanaka Ino - 1 (same reason as Sakura, but she got her piece from Ayame)

Chouji was complaining about not getting enough pieces of pizza, while a few other people were nursing bites/scratches/bruises given by other people while trying to get pizza. Except for Chouji everybody was as full as they wanted to be.

Looking at the clock they realized it was 9:30 already. "FINALLY IT'S NIGHT! WHAT SHOULD WE DO NEXT?" Lee said, sporting a black eye and a finger that looked like it was broken, but that didn't dampen his spirits.

"Gaara has an Ouija board..." Kankurou said, sounding a bit skeptical. Gaara looked happy (or as happy as he can look without looking like a maniac) as he walked back upstairs and came down with a board, setting it up after pushing all of the now empty pizza boxes out of the way.

As many people as they could fit sat around the board, though a few were left standing and watching from above, everybody put their index finger on the pointer and Tenten (who had been left standing) turned off the lights.

"I'll try asking something first..." Gaara said, since it was his after all. "What's your name?"

They got a response right away, which even surprised Gaara. 'Hyuuga'

"Hyuuga what?" Neji asked out of nowhere, immediately paying full attention because of the last name.

'Hizashi'

A dark aura seemed to come around the two Hyuugas there at the moment, since they both knew the person very well since he was Neji's father and Hinata's uncle.

"Are you really Hyuuga Hizashi and not tricking us?" Hinata said, sounding brave, though you could still tell she was scared.

The pointer slid over to the 'Yes' on the board.

"Prove it. If you're really Neji's father you should be watching over him, what is the only thing he's scared of?" Lee said, obviously he'd know since he was one of Neji's best friends, and since he'd actually experienced what would happen if Neji was scared of the certain thing.

'Spiders'

Everybody looked towards Neji, a few laughing a bit and the others just surprised that THE Hyuuga Neji would be scared of spiders of all things. Eventually Neji gulped and decided to ask another thing that any experienced Ouija user would know not to ask (and it made Gaara go extremely pale when he said it). "Prove that you're actually here and it's not somebody else moving the pointer."

Promptly Sasuke fainted, causing two screams from certain blonde and pink haired girls.

* * *

Hahaha! Another cliff hanger! This sleepover is really long, but the rest of the sport tryouts will be in a chapter by themselves, though. Next chapter will probably be the last chapter of the sleep over, or it might be second to last. It depends. I just have too many ideas for this sleep over that I have to use!

Make sure you review! Ja ne from your bored authoress, Ao Hana!


End file.
